Todo saldra bien
by Park Ji Sang
Summary: Capitulo 6 Up!Este es mi intento de ItaHina mi primer fic de esta pareja y espero no el ultimo, nuestras historia se centra en la ciudad de Konoha nuestros protagonistas van al instituto, peleas entre hermanos, amores...
1. Primer dia de clases

Hola a todos y todas las que lean mi fic hehe ^^

Es un intento de ItaHina

La verdad no es mi pareja favorita

Pero creo que se ven encantadores juntos ^^

Bueno esta historia se centra en una linda ciudad llamada Konoha, la protagonista de nuestras historia Hinata Hyuga, es una linda chica de 16 años que acaba de entrar al reconocido Instituto Higashikou el mejor en la ciudad, era una chica no muy alta, con caballera larga a la altura de los codos color negro, pero lo que mas la hacia destacar eran sus lindos ojos del color de la luna, precisamente ese día era su primer día en el Instituto y no conocía a nadie salvo a su primo y su mejor amiga Tenten, claro que ellos dos eran un año mayor que Hinata haci que no estaría en el salón con ella, esa mañana se levanto temprano para poder arreglarse, se metió a bañar y después de comenzó a vestirse su uniforme consistía en una falda de tablones a media pierna, con su típica blusa de marinerita, bajo a desayunar y se encontró con su hermana y su primo.

-Ohayo imoto-san y Neji-nisan- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

-Ohayo nee-chan- saludo su linda hermana.

-Ohayo Hinata-chan- saludo Neji- ¿lista para tu primer día Hinata?

-Estoy un poco nerviosa Neji-nisan pero creo que puedo controlarlo- respondió Hinata.

-Que bien, ahora apresúrate que tenernos que partir vamos a pasar por Tenten de camino al Instituto- dijo un poco nervioso.

-¡Neji-nisan esta enamorado de Tenten!- grito Hinabi.

-Claro que no- dijo Neji tratando de sonar lo mas calmado posible.

-Creo que esta muy bien que te agrade Neji-nisan- dice Hinata.

-¡No me gusta!

-Bien Neji-nisan vámonos no tengo mucha hambre- se levanto Hinata de su silla.

-Claro que no, tienes que comer algo es tu primer día.

-Llevare algo para comer halla no te preocupes.

-De acuerdo vámonos.

Salieron de la casa de los Hyuga y Tenten estaba llegando justamente a la puerta.

-Tenten íbamos a pasar por ti- dice Neji contento de verla aunque su cara no lo demostrara mucho.

-Lo se, pero desperté temprano y me dio tiempo de hacer todo en casa y venir caminando a su casa- Tenten le dedico una sonrisa a Neji.

-Ehm bueno creo que yo me adelantare- dice Hinata, aunque al parecer no tenían intenciones de hacerle caso debido a que no le contestaron nada.

Hinata se fue caminando sola hacia el Instituto, desde hace tres años Neji y Tenten actuaban de esa forma cuando estaban juntos, ellos simplemente ignoraban a los que estaban a su alrededor y se dedicaban sonrisas tontas y quien sabe que cosas mas, jamás había querido quedarse para ver lo que pasaba, Hinata iba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuanta cuando llego a la entrada de su escuela, a decir verdad no estaba tan lejos de su casa, que eran unos 20 minutos caminando sola por la calle, entro en el patio y saco un papel de su mochila, era su horario la verdad no conocía mucho la escuela haci que seria muy difícil encontrar sus salones, estuvo desorientada por mas de 20 minutos cuando sintió que algo la empujo y callo al suelo, cuando levanto la vista vio a una chica de cabellera roja, cabello ondulado era muy bonita y al parecer era mas grande que ella.

-Hey tu chiquilla que crees que hacer estorbando en el patio- dijo la chica molesta.

-Dis-disculpe lo que pasa es que estoy perdida… - trato de defenderse la Hyuga.

-Solo quítate de mi camino o te pateare- amenazo la chica.

-Vamos, vamos Momoka-kun no te comportes así con las chicas nuevas- dijo un chico que apenas llego mientras pasaba su brazo por el hombre de aquella chica al parecer llamada Momoka.

-Pero ella me empujo primero Uchiha-sempai – dijo la chica fingiendo llorar.

-Bueno es mejor que vallas a tu salón pequeña- dijo el chico.

Hinata se quedo observando al chico mientras el le extendía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, era un chico alto con cabello negro tan obscuro como sus ojos, cuando ella acepto la ayuda el la levanto de un jalón.

-Gracias- dijo Hinata muy roja.

-No es nada y dime ¿estas perdida?- pregunto el sempai.

-Hai sempai- no encuentro mi edificio.

-Déjame ver tu horario- Hinata le extendió su hoja- de acuerdo el edificio 16-F esta justo detrás de ese edificio- le indico el sempai.

-Muchas gracias y disculpe las molestias- Hinata se inclino para disculparse.

-No es nada, cuando necesites algo solo pídele a Momoka-kun que te ayude ella estará encantada- dijo Itachi devolviéndole su hoja.

Y haci Uchiha se fue abrazando a Momoka, algo en esa escena a Hinata no le agrado mucho, tal ves el hecho de que su salvador estuviera con ese tipeja que era una maleducada de primero o vallan ustedes a saber el porque no le agrado que esa tipa estuviera con el.

-"Si me ayudara pero a tirarme del ultimo piso del edificio mas alto del instituto"- persona Hinata.

Pero algo la saco de sus pensamientos, el timbre de entrada comenzó a tocar y salió corriendo hacia el edificio señalado por su nuevo sempai, afortunadamente alcanzo a llegar al salón de clases antes de que llegara el profesor, se sentó en uno de los últimos puestos debido a que eran los únicos disponibles, al lado de ella había una chica de cabello rosado, a decir verdad esa chica era muy linda, era como de su estatura y poseía unos ojos verde jade muy bonitos, atrás de esa chica había una chica rubia un poco mas alta que Hinata tenia unos lindos ojos azules, al otro lado de donde se encontraba Hinata había otra chica rubia pero esta tenia su cabello re cogido en cuatro coletas también era muy bonita, en ese momento Hinata se puso muy roja y pensó que ella jamás seria como esas chicas lindas que estaban en su salón de clases.

-Ohayo Gosaimasu, soy Sakubo No Temari pero puedes llamarme Temari- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto yo soy Hyuga Hinata- también dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Ah! Que bueno que pareces agradable tenia miedo de no poder hablar con nadie- dijo nerviosa Temari.

-¿Por qué Temari-san?- pregunto Hinata.

-Solo Temari por favor a partir de ahora seremos compañeras y espero que amigas, bueno lo que pasa es que todas aquí son algo serias y maniáticas, no se te ocurra decir nada del chico de cabello obscuro del primer puesto o te lincharan- advirtió Temari en voz baja.

-De acuerdo Temari, muchas gracias por advertirme- también bajo la voz Hinata.

Haci paso el primer periodo de clases, Hinata y Temari se llevaron muy bien su amistad o lo que iniciaba como una amistad iba viento en popa y era verdad lo de las otras chicas dos de las mas locas y sádicas eran Ino y Sakura que estaban locas por un chico de su mismo salón llamado Sasuke Uchiha realmente si era un chico atractivo tenia algo que te llamaba mucho la atención, tenia un aire misterioso y era muy serio, pero mientras esperaban que el profesor llegara sucedió algo que nadie se esperaba y menos Hinata, Sasuke Uchiha se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a nuestra protagonista la cual se puso muy roja, el se inclino al lado del mesa banco de la chica y dijo.

-Hola soy Sasuke Uchiha ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?

Todos en el salón quedaron con la boca abierta y las chicas veían a Hinata de forma amenazadora como con ganas de matarla.

-Y-yo…- trataba de decir Hinata pero la voz no le salió se puso muy roja y todo se volvió borroso y al final todo obscuro.

Bueno aquí termina

Se que no se a mostrado mucho

La pareja de ItaHina

Pero les prometo que en el próximo capitulo lo verán!

Muchas gracias por leer mi fic

Este es mi primer fic

Se aceptan criticas constructivas

Bueno Cuidense mucho!!

Bye bye ^^!~


	2. Conociendo a Itachisan

**Konnichiwa!!!**

**Ahhh!!~**

**Recivi dos reviews**

**Son más de los que pensé que recibiría**

**Haci que estoy súper contenta!**

**Muchas gracias gaahina-4e-san**

**Y a princezzhina-dark-san**

**Muchas gracias por leer**

**Y a los demás que pasen también**

**Muchas gracias!!**

**Bueno ahora si comienzo con el fic hehe ^^**

Cuando nuestra querida protagonista despertó no sabia donde se encontraba se sentía muy mareada y veía todo borroso, cuando por fin pudo ver claramente dedujo que estaba en la enfermería de la escuela porque estaba costada sobre una cama de hospital y en la habitación había varias de ellas, una señora vestida de blanco estaba dormida sobre un escritorio, Hinata imagino que era la enfermera y por fin recordó lo que había pasado Sasuke Uchiha se le había declarado, un chico jamás se le había declarado y se sentía muy nerviosa y contenta a la ves debido a que alguien demostraba interés en ella, que le diría a Sasuke Uchiha cuando lo viera ¿saldría con el? O talves lo mejor era conocerlo mejor y con el tiempo formalizar todo, cuando pensó esto ultimo la imagen de un chico sonriéndole apareció en su mente, el mismo chico que le ayudo esa mañana ¿Por qué lo había recordado?, cierto a decir verdad Sasuke se parecía a su nuevo sempai, entonces lo recordó y ato cabos, al sempai lo llamaron Uchiha-sempai y su compañero de clases se llamaba Uchiha Sasuke acaso ¿eran hermanos o talves primos? Sea como sea ella no estaba en muy buenos términos, como la enfermera estaba dormida decidió levantarse y salir directo a su salón de clases, en cuando llego el profesor debido a su estado la dejo pasar sin decirle nada y siguió si día como si nada, unas horas después sonó el timbre que anunciaba el termino de ese día de clases.

-¿Puedo acompañarte a tu casa?- pregunto un Sasuke Uchiha acercándose a nuestra linda Hinata.

-N-no es necesario Uchiha-san –informo Hinata sintiéndose muy nerviosa- no se moleste.

-No es ninguna molestia y por favor solo llamame Sasuke, no necesitamos de formalidades- dijo Sasuke tratando de sonar lo mas normal posible ya que desde que vio a Hinata desde el segundo piso del edificio le gusto mucho- vamos te acompaño.

-Muchas gracias Sasuke-kun – dijo Hinata dedicándole una sonrisa.

Y asi fue como Hinata y Sasuke salieron del salón de clases, con un Sasuke cargando la mochila de Hinata debido a que el insistió, cuando estaban por salir del Instituto apareció alguien que hizo que el corazón de Hinata latiera muy rápidamente, era extraño en la mañana cuando lo conoció no le había pasado nada parecido pero en ese preciso momento si, solo que en ese momento se miraba mucho mejor que antes, cuando lo vio por primera ves traía su cabello ordenado, su uniforme todo en su lugar y no se miraba tan sexy, llego corriendo al lado de ambos

-Hey hermanito no ibas a esperarme para ir a casa…- dijo recuperando el aliento.

-ah es verdad, ¿para donde vives Hinata-chan?- pregunto curioso Sasuke.

-Para halla- dijo señalando hacia la derecha- como a unos 20 minutos.

-Entonces vas por el mismo camino que nosotros- dijo Sasuke- disculpa es que no puedo dejar a mi hermano.

-Esa esta bien Sasuke-kun- le contesto Hinata con una sonrisa mientras veía discretamente al hermano de Sasuke.

-Oh lo olvidaba Hinata-chan el es mi hermano Itachi, Itachi ella es Hinata-chan estamos en la misma clase- los presento Sasuke.

-Un gusto Itachi-san- se inclino Hinata.

-El gusto es mio Hinata-san- respondió Itachi con una sonrisa- veo que encontraste tu salón.

-Hai, muchas gracias- respondió Hinata muy nerviosa.

-Bueno es hora de irnos- intervino Sasuke ya que no le gusto las miradas que se daban Hinata e Itachi.

Los tres caminaban sin hablar, solo se podía observar como Hinata miraba disimuladamente a Itachi y viceversa, aunque Sasuke también miraba a Hinata pero no se percataba que esta miraba a Itachi ya que el estaba entre ambos.

-Y dime hermano ¿Cómo vas con Momoka-san?- pregunto Sasuke.

-Pues… -empezó diciendo Itachi.

Hinata solo esperaba la respuesta de Itachi, sentía como si su corazón fuera a destrozase en mil pedazos en cualquier momento.

-La verdad es que no estamos saliendo desde hace como un mes, en las vacaciones de verano- dijo Itachi viendo detenidamente las reacciones de Hinata.

-Que raro…- dice Sasuke- esta mañana te fuiste con ella ¿no?

-Si, sigue siendo mi amiga además de que va en la misma clase que yo- respondió Itachi.

Hinata no hizo otra cosa que suspirar, eso indicaba que Itachi no salía con nadie, eso quería decir tenia una oportunidad, se detuvo un momento, desde cuando quería tener una oportunidad con Itachi Uchiha, pero algo la saco de sus pensamientos, sintió como alguien la tomaba de la mano y una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo.

-Vamos Hinata-chan – la jalo Sasuke- ¿te sientes bien?

-Claro que si, disculpa Sasuke-kun- se disculpo Hinata.

-No importa vamos- respondió Sasuke

Itachi en su interior al ver esa escena se moría de unos celos incalculables, jamás en su vida sintió ganas de matar a su hermano pero en ese momento lo sentía, por el simple hecho de tomar la mano de Hinata.

-Vamos hermanito no seas aprovechado con la pobre Hinata-san, la acabas de conocer.

Ante ese comentario los dos se pusieron muy rojos y Sasuke soltó la mano de Hinata, cosa que alegro enormemente a Itachi, estuvieron un rato mas hablando y conociéndose, claro que los únicos que hablaban eran Hinata y Sasuke ya que Itachi no quería meterse en ese asunto de Hinata, era verdad que apenas la conocía y comenzaba a experimentar nuevos sentimientos, pero esa chica era para su hermano, le gustaba a su hermano y el no podía entrometerse en eso, al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a casa de Hinata y se despidieron.

**~~~~~~~~~Ya a pasado 2 mes desde entonces~~~~~~~~**

La amistad de Temari y Hinata ahora es mas grande son inseparables tanto en el instituto como fuera de el, Hinata y Sasuke habían empezado una especie de relación salía juntos al cine o a pasear al terminar las clases, en concreto no eran pareja debido a que nunca habían hablado de ello, solo salían y se divertían, aunque en todo ese mes Hinata no podía dejar de pensar en el Uchiha mayor, también con el había entablado una amistad y cuando se miraban se saludaban y hasta hablaban un momento cosa que ponía muy contenta a Hinata por una parte por otra pensaba que estaba engañando o algo por el estilo a Sasuke aunque ellos como dije no tenían nada formal, pero desde hacia dos días que Itachi la evitaba y no sabia porque y quería averiguarlo, tal ves estaba ocupado o tenia mucha tarea pero en el poco tiempo que tenia de conocerlo jamás había dejado de saludarla o buscarla un solo día. Salio al patio a buscarlo, pero no lo encontró por ningún lado.

**~~~~~~En el techo del edificio 16-F~~~~~~~**

Itachi Uchiha miraba desde donde se encontraba a Hinata Hyuga valla que esa chica le encantaba, pero ya no podía acercarse a ella, no con las intenciones que el quisiera, en ese mes de conocerla había caído perdidamente a sus pies, aunque halla tratado de evitar sentir algo por aquella chiquilla no pudo evitarlo, pero hace unos días su hermano habla seriamente con el y le hablo de que estaba perdidamente enamorado de la Hyuga y que podía hacer Itachi Uchiha simplemente alejarse de ella… la seguía con la mirada cuando vio que su hermano se acerco a ella y la abrazo, ella también le correspondió eso le partía el corazón, ya no podría luchar por ella no contra su hermano, una de las personas mas importantes para el, se quedo viéndolos recordando la discusión que tuvo con su hermanito

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Flashback**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Itachi se encontraba en su habitación haciendo sus deberes, tenia que adelantar si quería pasar un momento con Hinata, estaba tan concentrado que no se percato cuando su hermanito entro a su habitación, lo noto cuando Sasuke comenzó a hablar.

-Quiero que te alejes de Hinata- sentencio el Uchiha menor.

-¿Que pasa hermanito?, ¿porque tan alterado?- pregunto el Uchiha en forma de burla.

-No estoy jugando Itachi, ella me interesa y mucho- dijo Sasuke- no te quiero cerca.

-De que estas hablando Sasuke es mi amiga- dijo Itachi.

-¿Crees que soy tonto?- pregunto Sasuke- no creas que no me e dado cuenta de cómo la miras, de cómo le hablas, te lo adviento Itachi aléjate.

-¿Y si no que hermanito?- pregunto Itachi.

-Yo mismo hare que padre te saque de esta ciudad sabes que puedo hacerlo- sentencio Sasuke.

-Claro que no, soy el heredero, ¿lo recuerdas?, el que tiene el poder aquí soy yo- contesto Itachi.

-Por lo mismo eres el heredero, no puedes estar con cualquiera hermanito, además te recuerdo que tu pronto partirás a Inglaterra para tus estudios universitarios- Sasuke puso una risa malvada- tal ves convenza a padre para que te mande antes.

-No lo harias…-

-Oh claro que lo haría Itachi, así que no me provoques y aléjate de Hinata.

-Como gustes hermanito, ¿alguna otra cosa?- pregunto con sarcasmo.

-Has que ella tampoco te soporte- y Sasuke salió de su habitación.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fin del Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Ahora la pregunta era como lograría que ella lo odiara a tal punto de no soportar verlo, algo tenía que hacer si quería seguir viendo a lo lejos Hinata durante el año o menos del año que le quedaban en Konoha, valla que amaba a esa chica, pero algo lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué hacer aquí Itachi-sempai?- pregunto Momoka.

-Solo pensaba Momoka-kun- respondió Itachi- ¿Me estabas buscando?

-Hai, pero solo quería estar a solas contigo Itachi- dijo de forma sensual la chica.

-Vamos Momoka sabes que lo nuestro termino hace ya tiempo- le dijo Itachi.

-Lo se, pero ¿no te divertiste conmigo?- pregunto la chica mientras se sentaba en las piernas de el- pasamos buenos momentos.

-Si, pero ya todo eso paso y termino para mi- dijo Itachi de una forma fría mientras se la quitaba de encima.

-¿Es por esa maldita chica verdad?, La estupidita novia de tu hermano- dijo molesta Momoka.

-Te lo advierto Momoka deja en paz a Hinata, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto- amenazo Itachi.

-Ella pagara los desplantes que me estas haciendo Itachi- y así Momoka salió corriendo de ahí.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mientras con Momoka~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

-Esa chica me las pagara, me esta quitando el amor de Itachi y no se saldrá con la suya- decia Momoka- tengo que idear un plan para hacerla pagar.

Después de buscar a Itachi desesperadamente por toda la escuela Hinata se dio por vencida dentro de poco tiempo saldrían de clases y tal ves si se apuraba podría alcanzarlo saliendo de su entrenamiento de futbol soccer, así que se apresuro y cuando llego a su salón sonó el timbre y comenzó la nueva clase, el tiempo no podía transcurrir mas lento o por lo menos eso pensaba Hinata, no veía la hora de salir corriendo al campo de futbol soccer, no lo había visto en varios días y ya lo extrañaba, cuando por fin la clase termino Hinata no se despidió de nadie, ni tan solo le dijo a Sasuke que ya se iba solo agarro su mochila y se fue directo al campo de futbol, cuando llego lo vio ahí todo sudoroso y sexy, no pudo acercarse a el debido a que estaban entrenando tenían un partido muy importante ese fin de semana, así que se sentó en las gradas y espero, hubo un momento en el que Deidara uno de los amigos de Itachi se acerco y le susurro algo al oído, Itachi solo volteo a ver donde estaba ella y ella solo se sonrojo y lo saludo tímidamente con la mano, no pasaron ni 15 minutos cuando todos los chicos partieron a los vestidores y llego Momoka a donde se encontraba nuestra protagonista.

-Itachi-sempai quiere hablar con usted Hinata-san- dijo la chica.

-¿enserio?- dudo Hinata.

-Hai, dijo que tenia algo muy importante que decirte, sabes el no hace otra cosa que no sea hablar de ti Hinata-san tal ves sienta algo por ti y te lo confesara, yo que tu correría al vestidor de chicos.

-Hai, muchas gracias- contesto Hinata muy feliz de lo que Momoka le decia- nos vemos después Momoka-san.

Y Hinata salió corriendo directo al vestuario de chicos, tardo un rato en llegar debido al nerviosismo y a que espero a que todos los chicos salieran y que solo quedara Itachi, cuando esto por fin paso, Hinata entro al vestidor.

-Itachi-san!- llamo Hinata- ¿Itachi-san se encuentra por aquí?

-Nadie te salvara Hinata-chan- dijo una voz detrás de ella, pero no era la voz de Itachi.

Volteo a ver de quien era la voz y tal como lo sospecho ahí estaba Momoka con un palo de madera en sujetándolo con ambas manos.

-Nadie te salvara Hinata-chan- dijo de forma malvada- Itachi no esta aquí, el no te quiere, no le importas.

-Eso es mentira, el y yo…- trato de decir.

-Vamos chiquilla madura, porque crees que no te habla, no encuentra la forma de decirte que lo dejes tranquilo.

-E-eso… es m-men-tira…- decia la Hyuga en un intento por no llorar por esas horribles palabras.

-¡He! Niña tonta.

Y Momoka comenzó a golpear a Hinata con el palo de madera, la condujo a una de las regaderas todavía golpeándola, después de los primeros golpeas Hinata ya no sentía nada, solo lloraba de lo desconsolada que estaba lo que mas le dolían no eran los golpes sino las crueles palabras de Momoka diciéndole que Itachi no la quería, eso era peor que el sufrimiento físico que estaba recibiendo, Momoka dejo de golpearla para despojarla de sus ropas y dejarla solo en ropa interior, después de hacer eso tiro todas las pertenencias de Hinata por todo el vestidor y se fue corriendo dejando a una mal herida Hinata en la regadera llorando…

-¿¡Hinata quien te hizo esto!?- pregunto alterado

Antes de caer inconsciente Hinata pudo ver su silueta.

-Itachi-san…- alcanzo a decir antes de caer inconsciente.

**Konnichiwa otra ves!!**

**Ohhh!!~**

**Es muy tarde XD**

**son las OMG 3 de la mañana**

**valla que me inspire**

**espero que sea de su agrado**

**y que sigan leyendo mi fic**

**Se me cuidan mucho**

**y recuerden**

**Que La Llama De La Juventud Arda En Sus Corazones!!~**

** bye bye ^^!~**

**Atte. Park Ji Sang**


	3. La declaracion

¡Hi Hi!

Ahhh~

Algo que se me ha ido la onda y no e puesto

Y creo que es muy importante XD

¡Perdón a todos!

Disclaimer: _Naruto no me pertenece_; nada de esto es con fines de lucro.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Escenas del capitulo anterior ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Y Momoka comenzó a golpear a Hinata con el palo de madera, la condujo a una de las regaderas todavía golpeándola, después de los primeros golpeas Hinata ya no sentía nada, solo lloraba de lo desconsolada que estaba lo que mas le dolían no eran los golpes sino las crueles palabras de Momoka diciéndole que Itachi no la quería, eso era peor que el sufrimiento físico que estaba recibiendo, Momoka dejo de golpearla para despojarla de sus ropas y dejarla solo en ropa interior, después de hacer eso tiro todas las pertenencias de Hinata por todo el vestidor y se fue corriendo dejando a una mal herida Hinata en la regadera llorando…

-¿¡Hinata quien te hizo esto!?- pregunto alterado

Antes de caer inconsciente Hinata pudo ver su silueta.

-Itachi-san…- alcanzo a decir antes de caer inconsciente.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Capitulo 3 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Todo comenzó a ser mas claro para ella, estaba recostada sobre una cama de la enfermería de su escuela, cuando abrió los ojos completamente tuvo un poco de dificultad debido a que no podía ver claramente, pero alcanzo a ver una silueta se parecía mucho a la de Itachi, pero también podría ser Sasuke debido a que ellos dos eran muy parecidos, desesperadamente deseaba que fuera Itachi el que estaba ahí en ese momento a su lado, cuando por fin todo regreso a la normalidad, pudo distinguir bien la silueta.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto este preocupado.

-Estoy bien Sasuke-kun – respondía Hinata intentando levantarse.

-Deja te ayudo- pidió Sasuke, noto a Hinata algo ¿desilusionada?.

-¿Cómo llegue aquí Sasuke-kun?- pregunto Hinata dándose cuenta de donde estaba.

-Oh, pues… - Sasuke estaba dudando.

-¿Si?- pregunto Hinata- respóndeme Sasuke-kun.

-Yo te traje, ¡si!, yo te traje, te encontré inconsciente y te traje a la enfermería, estaba muy asustado de que algo podría pasarte- dijo Sasuke rápidamente.

-Oh- eso fue lo único que Hinata pudo responder- bueno muchas gracias.

-No es nada Hinata, sabes que yo haría eso y más por ti-

Sasuke se acerco peligrosamente a nuestra linda protagonista la cual intento retroceder pero no había espacio para poder hacer eso.

-Yo te quiero demasiado Hinata- fue así como Sasuke termino sus palabras con un beso, un beso que le transmitió a Hinata ese sentimiento que profesaba Sasuke, el beso termino poco a poco debido a que Hinata de lo sorprendida que estaba no respondió el beso- lo siento Hinata es solo que te quiero, por favor acéptame.

-Sasuke-kun yo… lo que pasa…- trato de explicar Hinata.

-Shh… no digas nada, solo dame una oportunidad y no te decepcionare- trato de persuadir Sasuke.

-Esta bien Sasuke-kun, hay que intentarlo- Hinata le dedico una linda sonrisa a Sasuke.

De la felicidad que sentía Sasuke volvió a besar a Hinata pero al parecer esta vez ella intento corresponderle, pero por alguna extraña razón a Hinata no terminaba de gustarle lo que estaba pasando pero aun así estaba ahí con Sasuke, ella fue la que termino el beso con Sasuke, el noto eso.

-Es hora de irnos Hinata, mi hermano nos esta esperando afuera- propuso Sasuke.

-¿Itachi-san esta afuera?- pregunto Hinata muy feliz.

-Si, a estado muy preocupado, solo que no quiso entrar- respondió Sasuke.

Hinata y Sasuke caminaron a la salida, cuando Hinata estaba apunto de abrir la puerta cuando sintió que Sasuke le tomaba la mano, estuvo a punto de soltarlo cuando recordó que de ahora en adelante estaba con su novio, no sabia muy bien la razón pero no quería que Itachi se enterara de eso, cuando salieron ahí estaba Itachi viendo directamente a las manos unidas de Sasuke y su Hinata, porque era SU Hinata, por mas que tratara de evitarlo, pero se estaba dando cuenta de que la estaba perdiendo y la prueba de ello era que ella estaba ahí tomando la mano de su hermano, se había prometido alejarse de ella pero aun así dolía y mucho, cuando por fin pudo hablar.

-¿Cómo te encuentras Hinata-chan?- trato de sonreír.

-Muy bien Itachi-san, gracias a Sasuke-kun- respondió Hinata.

-¿Gracias a…?- dijo confundido Itachi.

-Si hermano, ya sabes la encontré inconsciente y la traje a la enfermería- le interrumpe Sasuke.

-…-

-¿pasa algo Itachi-san?- pregunto preocupada Hinata debido a que Itachi no dijo nada mas.

-Claro que no Hinata-chan- forzó una sonrisa Itachi- que bueno que tienes a alguien como Sasuke contigo, que te saque de apuros cuando lo necesites.

-Si Itachi-san, gracias a Dios tengo a alguien como el conmigo- esas palabras lastimaron enormemente a Itachi aunque no lo demostró, pero sacaron una gran sonrisa del rostro de Sasuke.

-Vámonos ya- casi suplico Itachi.

-Vamos- prosiguió Sasuke.

Y así fue como los tres salieron de la escuela, ya llevaban un buen camino recorrido y ninguno de los tres hablaban así que Hinata trato de iniciar conversación y preguntarle algo a Itachi, pero en el momento en que comenzó a abrir la boca Itachi camino mas rápido y se fue unos varios metros enfrente de ellos.

-¿Qué le sucede a Itachi-san?- pregunto muy confundida Hinata.

-No se a que te refieres Hinata-chan- le respondió Sasuke con una sonrisa seductora cosa que hizo que Hinata se sonrojara.

-¿Yo hice algo mal?

-No entiendo…

-Es que desde hace unos días el no me habla.

-No estoy seguro, pero el solo actúa así cuando una persona no le agrada mucho.

-¿Lo dices enserio Sasuke-kun?- sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse.

-No quiero que sufras Hinata, mejor dejémoslo así- dijo Sasuke

-Gracias Sasuke-kun- Hinata comenzó a sentirse muy triste, como era posible que no le agradara a Itachi, aunque claro que era posible Sasuke se lo estaba diciendo, miro a donde estaba Itachi y ahí estaba el mirándola, había algo en esa mirada… tal ves ¿tristeza?... algo en ella le hacia pensar que había algo mal en lo que decía Sasuke, tendría que preguntárselo directamente a Itachi si quería saber realmente lo que le pasaba o tal ves Itachi solo le mentiría.

-¡Hinata!... ¡HINATA!- gritaba Sasuke.

-¿Eh?, perdón no te escuche bien lo que dijiste- se disculpo Hinata

-No importa, te decía que si querías ir a cenar a mi casa hoy- dijo Sasuke

-"Perfecto esta es mi oportunidad de preguntarle a Itachi-san" Claro que si Sasuke-kun solo tengo que preguntar a mi padre- respondía Hinata con una sonrisa.

-Perfecto vamos a casa, me encantara presentarte como mi novia a mis padres- casi grito Sasuke.

-Sera un gusto- sonrió Hinata.

El transcurso a la casa de los Uchiha no fue muy largo, la casa era enorme, con muchos detalles al estilo casa europea, constaba de tres pisos y grandes ventanales, la casa era blanca como la luna y tenia un gran jardín delantero, Hinata quedo impresionada, su casa era grande pero nada comparado con lo bonita y espaciosa de esa casa, el primero en entrar fue Itachi quien no dijo nada y al entrar por la puerta principal de la casa cerro la puerta de un portazo casi en la nariz de Hinata y Sasuke, al entrar Hinata pudo ver lo hermosamente decorada que estaba la casa, sin duda era un gran lugar para vivir aunque según Hinata algo tenia esa casa que le faltaba, tal vez pronto lo descubriría.

-Vamos a mi habitación Hinata- le comunico Sasuke.

-P-p-pero Sasuke-kun n-no puedo entrar a t-tu habitación- tartamudeo Hinata.

-Claro que si, vamos- y Sasuke la jalo por las escaleras.

La verdad era que ya se estaba cansando de subir escaleras cuando pararon, Sasuke comenzó a buscar algo en su mochila.

-Perdón creo que perdí mis llaves- dijo Sasuke- tendré que ir por otras abajo.

-No te preocupes Sasuke-kun yo te es pero aquí- dijo Hinata sonriendo.

-Gracias por ser tan comprensible Hinata.

Y Sasuke comenzó a andar por el pasillo y Hinata vio como se perdía de vista bajando las escaleras, esa era la oportunidad que Hinata estaba buscando, necesitaba hablar con Itachi a solas sin que nadie interrumpiera, así que en cuando no vio a Sasuke comenzó a buscar su habitación realmente no fue tan difícil encontrarla, estaba dos puertas al lado de la habitación de Sasuke, abrió la puerta lentamente ya que no escucho ruido y ahí lo vio, estaba Itachi recostado sobre su cama con la vista puesta en un libro, Hinata nunca lo vio tan atractivo en su vida, luego se regaño mentalmente por lo que estaba pensando, en primer lugar era Itachi el hermano de su novio y segundo no tenia que estar pensando en el de esa forma, entro a la habitación sigilosamente para que Itachi no la escuchara y no pudiera escapar de ella, pero grave error al cerrar la puerta Itachi se percato de que estaba ahí y no atinaron a mas que quedarse mirando, hasta que Itachi rompió el silencio.

-¿Qué haces aquí Hinata, no se supone que deberías de estar con el imbécil d mi hermano?- pregunto Itachi.

-N-no, yo no quiero hablar contigo sobre Sasuke, yo quería preguntarte algo- le respondió Hinata.

-¿Sabes Hinata? Yo no quiero escuchar nada que tenga que venir de ti.

-P-pero I-i-Itachi-san por favor

-Sal de mi habitación por favor Hinata.

-No quiero, no voy a salir- dijo Hinata apunto de llorar.

-¿Qué buscas de mi Hinata?- pregunto Itachi.

-Yo solo quiero saber, ¿Por qué… Porque no quieres tenerme cerca de ti?- ahora si Hinata comenzó a llorar.

-¿Acaso no lo has notado Hinata?- respondió.

-¿Notar que?- pregunto esta ves pero tenia una esperanza.

-Hinata yo no puedo acercarme a ti, no lo ves, cada vez que estoy cerca de ti me pongo nervioso, me trabo, me pongo rojo como un tomate, me pongo celoso cada ves que el imbécil mi hermano se te acerca, ¿Cómo crees que me sentí cuando te vi de la mano con el?, cuando te paso lo del vestidor te saque de ahí asustado, no podría vivir si algo te pasara y menos sabiendo que es por mi culpa, ¿que no te das cuenta Hinata?.

-Itachi-san tu…

-Te amo Hinata, te amo y no tienes idea de cuanto…

**Wahh!!!**

**Y aqui termina el tercer capitulo**

**lamento mucho la demora solo**

**que tuve que exprimir mi cerebro**

**y real mente no creo que me halla salido muy bueno**

**es la primera ves que hago una declaracion de amor**

**ademas creo que esta mal escrito u.u**

**espero y les guste**

**le pondre mas ganas al siguiente capitulo**

**la respuesta de Hinata**

**y que pasara al respecto con nuestra linda parejita**

**Sasuke se enterara de esto?**

**Bueno espero sus comentarios**

**son para crear un fic mejor!!**

**hehe ^^**

**Bueno ademas muchas gracias **

**por pasarse por mi fic**

**Gaahina-4e: wahh!! Muchas gracias por leer mi fic, casi lloro cuando recibo un review, muy pronto sabrás cuales son los sentimientos de Sasuke, hehe yo también te apoyaría con Gaara XD, saludos!**

**Princezzhina-dark: Muchas gracias por seguir mi fic. Si yo tmb e querido matar a Momoka y eso que es un personaje, pero creo que solo es insegura y muentra esa inseguridad haciendo cosas malas además de que quiere a Itachi solo para ella, veamos que pasa mas adelante…**

**Fiffy20: Muchas gracias por leer, e tenido amigas a los que les pasa y realmente si creo que es un problema, vamos a ver que pasa al final… todavía faltan varios capítulos y la familia de Sasuke conocerá a Hinata.**

**Aiko Amori: Muchas gracias por pasar por mi fic en lugar de hacer tarea XD, yo tmb quiero que Itachi tranquilice a Momoka, debido a que lo que hizo esta muy mal, pero veamos como se las cobrara Itachi.**


	4. Cena

**Hi Hi!!**

**Disculpen la tardanza**

**espero que sigan sintonizando**

**por favor dejen sus reviews**

**que me ponen muy feliz**

**y escribo!!**

**Se acepta de todo,**

**desde sugerencias**

**hasta quejas.  
**

**Disclaimer: _Naruto no me pertenece_; nada de esto es con fines de lucro.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Escenas de Capitulo anterior ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Yo solo quiero saber, ¿Por qué… porque no quieres tenerme cerca de ti?- ahora si Hinata comenzó a llorar.

-¿Acaso no lo has notado Hinata?- respondió.

-¿Notar que?- pregunto esta ves pero tenia una esperanza.

-Hinata yo no puedo acercarme a ti, no lo ves, cada vez que estoy cerca de ti me pongo nervioso, me trabo, me pongo rojo como un tomate, me pongo celoso cada ves que el imbécil mi hermano se te acerca, ¿Cómo crees que me sentí cuando te vi de la mano con el?, cuando te paso lo del vestidor te saque de ahí asustado, no podría vivir si algo te pasara y menos sabiendo que es por mi culpa, ¿que no te das cuenta Hinata?.

-Itachi-san tu…

-Te amo Hinata, te amo y no tienes idea de cuanto…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Capitulo 5 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Esta hermosa declaración dejo en shock a Hinata realmente no sabia que responder, es verdad que sentía cosas muy fuertes por Itachi, pero realmente ella estaba con Sasuke y no podía dejarlo y menos por su hermano o ¿si?, Itachi se acerco a Hinata lentamente, ella por fin salió de su ensimismamiento y miraba a Itachi a los ojos, el seguía acercándose a ella, cuando ya casi nada los separaba y podían sentir las respiraciones del otro, el hablo.

-Por favor Hinata quédate conmigo.

Y la beso, la beso con toda la pasión y amor que un chico enamorado podría darle a su amada, en cuanto sus labios se unieron toda la duda de Hinata se fue al olvido, ya no recordaba que era la novia de Sasuke, que se encontraba en casa de Sasuke aunque claro era también la de Itachi también era de Sasuke, aunque que importaba eso, lo importante es que ella estaba ahí con el hombre que amaba y nada le quitar a eso.

-Por favor Hinata..., no elijas a Sasuke…

-Y-yo...- trato de decir Hinata- Yo estoy enamorada de ti Itachi-san...

-Que digas eso me hace muy feliz Hinata- sonrio Itachi.

-Pero yo... no puedo dejar a Sasuke-kun - termino Hinata.

-¿Eso que se supone que significa?- pregunto Itachi tratando de no sonar triste.

-Que… yo no puedo dejar a Sasuke-kun, no así- respondió Hinata- el me salvo.

-¿Escuchaste lo que dije?- pregunto Itachi- el que te saco de ahí fui yo.

-P-pero Sasuke-kun no mentiría, menos en algo como eso- dijo Hinata confundida, realmente quería creerle a Itachi, pero Sasuke nunca le mentiría o ¿si?, ¡No!, claro que Sasuke nunca le mentiría- lo lamento mucho Itachi-san, pero en realidad te quiero, pero no puedo creerlo.

-Entonces creo que no hay mucho que decir Hinata, realmente no estas enamorada de mi, porque si lo hicieras otra seria tu respuesta…

-Pero Itachi-san yo…- trato de decir Hinata.

-Lo siento Hinata, por favor sal de mi habitación…

-P-pero Ita..

-Sal Hinata, has dicho suficiente- Itachi trato de sonar fuerte.

-No me pidas eso Itachi-san, yo realmente estoy enamorada de ti- rogo Hinata- no me hagas elegir.

-Lo que pasa es que yo no te dije que eligieras, tú fuiste la que eligió no creerme- explico Itachi.

-Es que se me hace malo no creerle a Sasuke-kun- hablo Hinata.

-Pero crees en Sasuke pero no en mi, ¿Hinata quien estaría en el vestuario sino era yo?- dijo Itachi- pero Hinata si tu eliges a Sasuke solo dímelo, para olvidarte, no será fácil pero tratare de hacerlo.

-No quiero- dijo Hinata abrazándose a Itachi- yo no quiero que me olvides y tampoco quiero olvidarte, porque yo no elijo a Sasuke, yo quiero estar contigo, quiero estar contigo siempre- termino Hinata.

-Yo realmente te amo Hinata.

Y la vuelva a besar esta ves era un beso dulce y muy deseado por los dos, después de esto todo cambiaria entre ellos, ahora podrían estar juntos y nada los separaría o al menos eso creían, Itachi estaba algo preocupado, ¿Qué haría Sasuke cuando se enterara?, bueno en ese momento no quería siquiera que se le pasara por la mente eso, tenia a Hinata con el y eso era lo importante lucharía contra Sasuke y contra su familia entera para poder seguir con ella, así tuviera que enfrentarse a su padre.

-Creo que tengo que irme, Sasuke-kun debe estar buscándome- informo Hinata a Itachi- yo hablare con el Itachi-san.

-Itachi- corrigió Itachi- solo llámame Itachi, Hinata.

-Claro que si Itachi- Hinata termina la conversación con un beso cuando se separo de el y estaba a punto de irse, Itachi la jalo y la volvió a besar, dando oportunidad a una sombra que se asomaba por la puerta escapar para no ser descubierta...

-Te extrañare Hinata-chan- termino Itachi

Y Hinata salió de la habitación, dejando a un muy feliz Itachi sentado en su cama, no podía con su felicidad, Hinata lo había elegido, aunque el fuera el mayor Sasuke siempre era el que ganaba, no era que Hinata fuera un trofeo, pero estaba muy enamorado de ella.

-¨Ahora solo tengo que conseguir que mis papás no me manden al extranjero¨- pensó Itachi.

Mientras Hinata había salido de la habitación de Itachi justo en el momento en el que Sasuke subía las escaleras, cuando este llego al lado de Hinata la tomo de la mano y beso su mejilla, esto hizo que Hinata se pusiera muy roja.

-Te quiero Hinata- confeso Sasuke.

-Sasuke-kun yo…- trato de decir Hinata- yo…

-Pero que linda parejita- dijo Itachi saliendo recién de su habitación- hacen una adorable pareja eh Hinata-chan.

-Ita-Itachi-kun yo no…

-Ella es mi novia ahora Itachi, así que no te quiero cerca de ella- respondió Sasuke, interrumpiendo a Hinata.

-Sasuke-kun disculpa pero no puedes hablar así a Itachi-san- defendió Hinata a Itachi.

-¿De que hablas Hinata?- pregunto confundido Sasuke.

-Lo que p-pasa e-es-esque Itachi-san y…

-¡Chicos a cenar!- nuevamente Hinata fue interrumpida esta ves por la madre de sus dos ¨amigos¨.

Los tres bajaron las escaleras, claro que Hinata siguiendo a Sasuke y a Itachi, los cuales no se volteaban ni a ver, Itachi rozaba sus dedos con los de Hinata de ves en cuando, lo cual lograba que Hinata suspirara largamente en algunas ocasiones lo cual ocasionaba que Sasuke tomara su otra mano y ella se estremeciera, sin lugar a dudas esa cena iba a estar algo pesada, con todos los cariños de Sasuke y las provocaciones de Itachi, cuando por fin se dio cuenta ya estaban entrando al comedor era muy espacioso, la mesa era larga para unas doce personas, color caoba y decorada muy elegantemente, estaban puestos cinco lugares en la mesa, Hinata no supo donde sentarse así que espero a que todos los Uchihas tomaran su lugar en la mesa.

-Vamos Hinata siéntate a mi lado- dijo Sasuke.

-Gracias Sasuke-kun- dijo Hinata.

-Ella pudo haberse sentado donde quisiera- defendió Itachi.

-Itachi-kun no discutas en la mesa, además recuerda que es la nueva novia de tu hermano, tienes que tratarla muy bien- regaño la madre de los dos.

-Claro que la tratare muy bien madre- le respondió Itachi, pero por la forma en la que lo dijo, Hinata se puso tan roja como un bombillo de navidad.

-Muchas gracias señora Uchiha y también a ti Itachi-san- respondió Hinata ya un poco mas calmada.

-En un momento vendrá su padre así que espero que se comporten- sentencio la madre de los Uchiha- es que ella discuten mucho en presencia de mi marido Hinata, además tu padre tiene algo que decir sobre tu futuro Itachi.

-Sabes que no me gusta hablar sobre eso- dijo Itachi, lo que dejo muy sorprendida a Hinata, siempre creyó que Itachi era de los chicos que pensaban en su futuro y al parecer se había equivocado- ya les dije que no quiero ir.

-Solo es un caprichito tuyo, hace unos meses estabas dispuesto a ir- siguió diciendo la madre.

-Pero ahora no, tengo algo importante aquí…

Pero no pudo seguir hablando porque su padre había entrado por la puerta del comedor y se sentó en su lugar luego miro a Hinata de una forma que no le gusto ni a ella ni a Sasuke e Itachi, una forma entre repulsión y asco.

-Así que… ¿tu eres la novia de Sasuke?- pregunto el padre.

-Si señor- respondió Hinata, ese señor la intimidaba mucho, tal ves casi como su propio padre.

-De acuerdo- termino el señor Uchiha.

Itachi se olio algo raro, su padre estaba planeado algo pero ¿Qué?, pero sabia que tenia algo que ver Hinata.

-Padre ella…- trato de decir Itachi.

-Calla Itachi, te vas a Inglaterra la semana que viene y no hay pero que valga- y después miro a Hinata- espero que seas muy feliz con Sasuke, Hinata-chan…

**Wahhh!!!~**

**Arigato por leer mi fic**

**Me puse muy contenta**

**Cuando leí sus comentarios**

**Y me puse a escribir**

**Pero como no e tenido tiempo de agarrar **

**La computadora en mi casa**

**Ya saben esos problemas**

**Que pasa la mujer cada cierto tiempo**

**Y no me dejaron vivir durante esta semana**

**Uchiha Em: Gracias por Leer mi Fic, Creo que se va a poner muy interesante, Hinata e Itachi van a tener que pasar por muchos problemas para estar juntos, pero vamos a ver si logran superar las pruebas del destino.**

**Claressa:Gracias por Leer mi Fic, Wahh!~ Yo tmb quiero que Hinata le salte encima y lo bese XD y tmb que Sasuke se quede chiflando en la montaña, pero veamos si te gusta lo que pasa.**

**Aiko Amori: Gracias por Leer mi Fic, Pasate por aquí las veces que gustes por favor, espero que te guste la forma en que Hinata reacciono con la declaración de Itachi.**

**Princezzhina-dark: Gracias por Leer mi Fic, espero que te halla gustado la reacción de Hinata, en cuanto la reacción de Sasuke todavía falta un ratito o tal ves dos ratitos hehe XD.**

**Fiffy20: Gracias por Leer mi Fic, Te apoyo yo tampoco sabría que decirle a Itachi-san, pero seguro que terminaría dándole un besote XD, en cuanto a la mentira de Sasuke ps espero poder poner mas adelante todo.**

**xXBlackxxStarXx: Gracias por Leer mi Fic, seee soy mala, lo hice con toda la intención XD, ah no te creas estoy jugando hehe ****^^, si Sasu es un mentiroso pero sabremos por que, espero que te guste lo que paso con Hinata e Itachi.**

**Hazumi-uchiha: Extrañamente a mi tampoco me agrada Momoka-san y eso que yo la hice XD, aunque si e aprendido a tenerle respeto, porque en el fondo es una buena persona, no te preocupes va a haber venganza de parte de Itachi-san, pero no sabría decirte con exactitud o ¿si?.**


	5. Todo saldra bien

**Hi Hi!!**

**Wah!~ **

**Espero que le guste esta conti**

**Y muchas gracias por leer mi fic.**

**Y gracias, gracias, gracias por todo!**

**Se que algo estoy olvidando…**

**Ah si…**

**Disclaimer: **_**Naruto no me pertenece**_**; nada de esto es con fines de lucro.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Escenas de Capitulo anterior ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Así que… ¿tu eres la novia de Sasuke?- pregunto el padre.

-Si señor- respondió Hinata, ese señor la intimidaba mucho, tal ves casi como su propio padre.

-De acuerdo- termino el señor Uchiha.

Itachi se olio algo raro, su padre estaba planeado algo pero ¿Qué?, pero sabia que tenia algo que ver Hinata.

-Padre ella…- trato de decir Itachi.

-Calla Itachi, te vas a Inglaterra la semana que viene y no hay pero que valga- y después miro a Hinata- espero que seas muy feliz con Sasuke, Hinata-chan…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Capitulo 5 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-P-pero…- trato de decir Itachi.

-Creí haberte dicho que te callaras- dijo imponente Fugaku Uchiha- no hay discusión en el tema.

Lo único que pudo hacer Itachi fue quedarse callado, nadie se le rebelaba a su padre, absolutamente nadie y en este caso el no podía ser la excepción, bajo la cabeza no podía estar pasando esto o ¿si?, tendría que alejarse de Hinata, su padre seguramente sabria algo, pero ¿Quién se lo dijo?, ¿en que momento se entero?, no, no podía ser que su padre supiera lo que tiene con Hinata, no llevaban ni una hora de haber hablado…

-D-disculpe Uchiha-san- trato de decir Hinata- ¿podría preguntar algo?

-Claro que si Hinata-san, adelante- dijo amablemente el señor Uchiha.

-¿Por qué Itachi-san ira a Inglaterra?- trato de sonar un poco desinteresada.

La cara de Itachi en cambio denotaba mucho asombro, jamás imagino que Hinata tan linda y callada, tratara de hablar con su padre, y menos de ese tema.

-Vamos Hinata-san tu sabes porque hago esto…- comenzó diciendo el señor Uchiha- o vas a decirme que no es verdad que tu…

-¡Callate!- grito Itachi levantándose de golpe de su lugar- no la metas en esto.

-Pero yo no estoy haciendo nada, ella es la que…

-¡Te dije que no!- grito nuevamente Itachi.

Mientras Sasuke estaba mas que sorprendido, solo veía a Hinata y después a Itachi, por ultimo a su padre, ¿de que rayos estaban peleando?, el estaba con Hinata o ¿no?, eso era importante para el, pero al parecer para su padre e Itachi lo mejor era discutir y ya estaban incluyendo a Hinata.

-Padre- hablo Sasuke- se que ustedes dos, me refiero a Itachi y tu, necesitan hablar, pero te pido que no incluyas a Hinata-chan en sus discusiones.

-"Valla debe ser tonto para no darse cuenta"- pensó la madre de los Uchiha.

-Claro que no la incluiré Sasuke- hablo su padre- creo que la cena termino, lleva a Hinata-san a su casa, usa el auto.

-Claro- se levanto de su asiento en la mesa y le extendió una mano a Hinata-vamos.

Hinata solo miro la mano de Sasuke, realmente ella quería quedarse ahí, no quería que Itachi enfrentara lo que tuviera que enfrentar solo, desvió su mirada a Itachi el cual estaba con la mirada gacha, sintió como alguien lo observaba y ahí estaba su linda Hinata mirándolo de una manera preocupada, Dios como amaba a esa chica, pero noto el nerviosismo y la tristeza en su cara, Itachi solo pudo asentir y Hinata dudando tomo la mano de Sasuke y ambos salieron de ahí, subieron al coche del padre de Sasuke y este arranco.

-No te pongas así- trato de calmarla Sasuke- mi padre no tiene nada contra ti, solo quiere lo mejor para Itachi, por eso lo manda a Inglaterra.

-…- Hinata no respondió nada.

-Se que tu y el se hicieron muy buenos amigos, y me atrevería a decir que el siente algo por ti- dijo acariciando la mejilla de Hinata- pero tu ahora estas conmigo.

-Y-yo – Hinata intento hablar.

-Tu estas conmigo y nadie evitara que estemos siempre los dos, ni mi tonto hermano- Sasuke se mostro mas serio de lo normal.

-Sasuke-kun yo…

-No te preocupes Hinata-chan, pronto me amaras igual o tal ves mas que a el…- la interrumpió Sasuke.

-Sasuke-kun eres un…

-Llegamos a tu casa Hinata-chan, es muy rápido ¿no?, vendré por ti, mañana para ir a la escuela.

-No quiero- dijo Hinata por fin- no quiero que vengas por mi.

-¿Que has dicho?, creo que no lo entendí bien.

-No quiero verte…- dijo disgustada Hinata perdiendo todo el tartamudeo que la caracterizaba.

-¿sabes?- dijo Sasuke acercándose peligrosamente a Hinata- yo puedo hacer que Itachi se quede aquí por un tiempo mas.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo tratando de alejarse pero Sasuke la detuvo.

-Tu sabes lo que quiero- tenia sujetada a Hinata de los brazos, acerco su cara al cuello de Hinata y lo beso- tu sabes que a la que quiero es a ti.

-Pero no te amo- se defendió Hinata- y-yo…

-Lo se, pero aun así serás mía, aunque tenga que pasar sobre mi hermano- dijo con una sonrisa malvada- recuerda que puedo hacer que se quede- le recordó Sasuke.

-O-o-onegai pasa por mí a las 6:30 am- dijo Hinata con los ojos llorosos.

-De acuerdo- y beso a Hinata de una manera posesiva, ella trato de separarse pero Sasuke era mucho más fuerte que ella, cuando por fin la soltó noto como por las mejillas de la chica caían gruesas lágrimas- nos vemos mañana Hinata-chan.

Y Sasuke subió al auto y se fue inmediatamente, Hinata quedo parada frente a su casa llorando desolada, se sentía la peor escoria del mundo, estaría saliendo con Sasuke para que Itachi se quedara en Konoha, era una persona muy egoísta y eso lastimaría mucho a Itachi, pero que otra cosa podía hacer, Itachi era la persona que mas amaba en este mundo y no quería dejar de verlo, ya no seria de ella, pero podría verlo y disfrutar de su cercanía, tal ves Sasuke no se opondría a una amistad o ¿si?.

-"Dios ayúdame"-fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de entrar a su casa.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~En la mansión Uchiha~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hinata y Sasuke acababan de salir por la puerta, Itachi y su padre solo esperaron a que el coche arrancara para comenzar su discusión.

-Los vi Itachi, en tu habitación, deshonrando a tu familia- dijo el padre Uchiha.

-Yo no… deshonre nada- se excuso Itachi- no estoy haciendo nada malo.

-Claro que estas haciendo algo malo, quitarle la novia a tu hermano es muy malo- explico.

-En esta familia nada es malo, siempre y cuando todo te lleve a…- Itachi paro en ese momento- ¡Claro! Por eso quieres a Sasuke con Hinata, sus padres son los dueños de las empresas Hyuga, pero… ¿Por qué no la quieres conmigo y con Sasuke si?

-No se de que demonios estas hablando.

-Claro que lo sabes, tu siempre has tenido favoritismo con Sasuke, pero tratándose de la empresa, el sucesor tengo que ser yo… entonces tu quieres que Sasuke y Hinata… ellos…-seguía analizando, el sabia la respuesta pero no podía o mas bien no creía que lo que pensara fuera cierto- ¿Sasuke esta contigo en esto no es verdad?

-¡Te he dicho que no se de que demonios estas hablando!- grito Fugaku.

-Claro que sabes, piensan engañar a todos los Hyuga, esto no se va a quedar así padre.

-¡Cállate!- grito

-No me callare e estado mucho tiempo callado, nunca te e pedido nada, pero no dejare que me quites a Hinata…

Iba a seguir hablando pero Fugaku Uchiha soltó un fuerte golpe que dejo a Itachi en el piso.

-¡Te dije que te callaras!- dijo pateando a Itachi- ¡desde que lo dije la primera ves debiste obedecerme!

Itachi no decía nada mas bien no podía decir nada, los golpes que lo propinaba Fugaku Uchiha eran muy fuertes y no podía siquiera levantarse.

-¡debiste obedecerme y quedarte callado!- seguía gritando.

Después de unos minutos de golpear y Itachi, Fugaku Uchiha se canso y se sentó en su respectiva silla del comedor mientras Itachi solo seguía tirado por el gran dolor que sentía, no solo por la paliza que le dio su padre, sino porque se sentía un miserable, estaba ahí tirado en medio del comedor ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a proteger a Hinata de esa forma?, sentía unas ganas inmensas de llorar, pero no podría, ni frente a su padre y no por las razones que el creía, al cabo de un momento llego Sasuke con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

-Padre- comenzó Sasuke cambiando su sonrisa a una cara fría y manipuladora- tengo algo que pedirte.

-de que se trata hijo- pregunto Fugaku ya mas calmado.

-Creo que lo mejor es dejar a Itachi aquí un tiempo, dejemos que termine el Instituto aquí, de cualquier forma el se tendrá que ir- pidió Sasuke.

-¿Es realmente lo que deseas Sasuke?- pregunto Fugaku dudoso.

-Claro que si padre- respondió Sasuke.

-Bien, entonces mañana tu día será igual que todos Itachi y no quiero ni una palabra de lo que se hablo aquí, sino tu y tu Hinata-chan pagaran las consecuencias.

Itachi como pudo se levanto, primero miro a su padre y después a Sasuke, realmente le daba asco pertenecer a esa familia, como podían pensar en el poder y el lugar de su familia, eso no estaba bien, quería romperle la cara a su querido hermano, pero no tenia fuerzas necesarias para hacerlo, en cuanto se levanto sus piernas le fallaron y callo de nuevo.

-Es patético verte así hermano mayor- se burlo Sasuke.

-Mikoto ayuda a tu hijo- hablo el mayor de los Uchiha.

Fugaku y Sasuke Uchiha salieron de la habitación dejando a Itachi y a su madre juntos en el comedor, en cuanto los primeros salieron Mikoto corrió a donde se encontraba su hijo y lo ayudo a levantarse.

-Tendrías que haberte defendido Itachi- hablo su madre- tu padre no debió hacer esto.

-No tenia porque defenderme, quiera o no el es mi padre- termino Itachi, su madre lo llevo a la sala y lo dejo en un sillón mientras ella iba por algo para curarlo, no tardo mucho en regresar y traía un botiquín entre las manos, se inca en el piso y comenzó a limpiar las heridas que su padre le había hecho.

-Itachi debiste hacer algo- dice preocupada su madre.

-¿Cómo que?, ¿lastimar a papá para que luego tú te sientas mal?- pregunto Itachi con ironía- no, muchas gracias, e estado causando muchos problemas en esta casa- dijo un poco pensativo.

-No digas eso hijo, tu no causas problemas es solo que tu hermano esta un poco segado por el dinero es todo- trato de razonar su madre.

-¿un poco?- dijo elevando una ceja.

-De acuerdo tal vez no es un poco, pero es tu hermano Itachi…

-Madre por favor no lo defiendas- trato de decir tranquilo Itachi- ellos…

-Listo Itachi, es mejor que te vallas a dormir, mañana tienes escuela- dijo su madre terminando de vendarle la cabeza.

-Pero…- trato de decir.

-Nada de peros hijo, tienes que descansar mañana será un día muy largo para ti- dijo ayudándolo a levantarse.

Y así Itachi ayudado por su madre, se fue a su habitación para descansar, realmente no pudo dormir debido a los acontecimientos de ese día, además porque su padre siempre no lo mandaría a Inglaterra, tal vez pronto sabría porque…

A la mañana siguiente todo comenzó con normalidad, ya casi no le dolían los golpes y todo parecía normal, se levanto de la cama con pereza y después se dirigió al baño, cuando salió tomo su uniforme y se cambio, toda su rutina de la mañana la hizo rápido para poder salir de la casa lo antes posible, no quería toparse con nadie, así que bajo a la cocina rápido, solo estaba su madre que no le dijo nada, ni se inmuto cuando el entro a la habitación, solo tomo una fruta y salió de la casa, caminaría a la escuela, pero antes pasaría por casa de Hinata, al poco rato de caminar llego a su destino, ahora la pregunta era ¿Cómo llamar la atención de Hinata sin que otros lo notaran?

-Y si… ¿salto la reja?- dijo pensando en voz alta.

-No creo que sepas donde esta mi habitación Itachi-san – dijo una voz muy conocida para Itachi, aunque le provoco un sobresalto.

-¡Hinata-chan me asustaste!- dijo un poco alterado Itachi, no quería sonar preocupado,-"hay que olvidar lo que paso ayer".

-Gomen, pero Itachi-san…

-Itachi- corrigió el.

-¿Eh?- dudo ella.

-Te dije que era Itachi no Itachi-san- creo que tenemos la suficiente confianza- dijo el guiñándole un ojo cosa que provoco el sonrojo en el rostro de Hinata.

-I-Itachi-san por favor, déjate de juegos, lo que paso ayer es muy importante, además ¿quien te lastimo así?- termino Hinata acariciando una mejilla de Itachi.

-Yo… Hinata hay que olvidarnos de lo que paso anoche ¿si?- dijo- yo ya no me iré a Inglaterra.

-Eso no es verdad, cuando ellos lo deseen te mandaran y yo…- trato de decir- yo… no lo soportaría- lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

Itachi no pudo seguir viéndola así y la abrazo, tratando de transmitirle un sentimiento de seguridad y también tratando de que se sintiera protegida, el la iba a cuidar y no dejaría que nada le pasara, así tuviera que pasar por encima de su hermano y su padre.

-Todo saldrá bien Hinata-chan- dijo y la beso.

¡Tun Tun Tun!

Bueno e aquí la continuación espero

Que les guste

Creo que algo le falta a mi fic

Tal vez es vdd que me voy muy rápido

Pero espero que enserio que les agrade.

Muchas gracias por leer mi fic.

Aiko Amori: ¡Muchas gracias!, si a mi también me gusta la parte atrevida de Itachi jojo XD, espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo.

princezzhina-dark: ¡Muchas gracias!, espero que te guste la reacción de Sasuke con todo esto XD, realmente se enfurece, pero el es mas tranquilo…creo…

black-sky-666: ¡Muchas gracias! see, ese Sasuke solo busca buenas oportunidades u.u, eso no es lindo, veras que hay muchos besos mas!

HanRaeMi: Arigato, imoto-chan! Que bueno que te gusto!

xXBlackxxStarXx: ¡Muchas gracias!, y todavía es mas malo el padre de Itachi, ¡claro que Hinata no lo permitirá! Y yo tampoco!, veremos mas adelante que pasa con eso de tratar bien a Hinata XD.

xxXkmiXxx: ¡Muchas gracias!, wahh! Que gracioso a de ser todo chibi, algo así como cuando Hikaru y Kaoru de OHSHC se pelean XD, mas adelante sabremos del club de fans de Sasuke y de Neji igual.

.hatake: ¡Muchas gracias!, que bueno que te gusto el fic ^^, y espero que te guste la conti.


	6. Eligiendo

Hola niñas y niños

Y todos los que lean mi fic

Y los que no también

¡Ahh! Se preguntaran…

¿Por qué no e actualizado?

Bueno tal ves no se lo pregunten XD

Pero e estado muy ocupadita

La Anatomía y la Embriología

Son algo complicados XD

Pero es todo lo que esperaba

Y seguiré estudiando!!

Y ahorita tendría que estar

Haciendo mis exposiciones

Pero según yo

Me entro la inspiración

Espero que disfruten

Este capitulo…

**Disclaimer: **_**Naruto y sus personajes no son míos, son obre de **_**Masashi Kishimoto.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Escenas de Capitulo anterior ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A la mañana siguiente todo comenzó con normalidad, ya casi no le dolían los golpes y todo parecía normal, se levanto de la cama con pereza y después se dirigió al baño, cuando salió tomo su uniforme y se cambio, toda su rutina de la mañana la hizo rápido para poder salir de la casa lo antes posible, no quería toparse con nadie, así que bajo a la cocina rápido, solo estaba su madre que no le dijo nada, ni se inmuto cuando el entro a la habitación, solo tomo una fruta y salió de la casa, caminaría a la escuela, pero antes pasaría por casa de Hinata, al poco rato de caminar llego a su destino, ahora la pregunta era ¿Cómo llamar la atención de Hinata sin que otros lo notaran?

-Y si… ¿salto la reja?- dijo pensando en voz alta.

-No creo que sepas donde esta mi habitación Itachi-san – dijo una voz muy conocida para Itachi, aunque le provoco un sobresalto.

-¡Hinata-chan me asustaste!- dijo un poco alterado Itachi, no quería sonar preocupado,-"hay que olvidar lo que paso ayer".

-Gomen, pero Itachi-san…

-Itachi- corrigió el.

-¿Eh?- dudo ella.

-Te dije que era Itachi no Itachi-san- creo que tenemos la suficiente confianza- dijo el guiñándole un ojo cosa que provoco el sonrojo en el rostro de Hinata.

-I-Itachi-san por favor, déjate de juegos, lo que paso ayer es muy importante, además ¿quien te lastimo así?- termino Hinata acariciando una mejilla de Itachi.

-Yo… Hinata hay que olvidarnos de lo que paso anoche ¿si?- dijo- yo ya no me iré a Inglaterra.

-Eso no es verdad, cuando ellos lo deseen te mandaran y yo…- trato de decir- yo… no lo soportaría- lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

Itachi no pudo seguir viéndola así y la abrazo, tratando de transmitirle un sentimiento de seguridad y también tratando de que se sintiera protegida, el la iba a cuidar y no dejaría que nada le pasara, así tuviera que pasar por encima de su hermano y su padre.

-Todo saldrá bien Hinata-chan- dijo y la beso.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Capitulo 6 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

No querían separarse, solo sentían la seguridad al estar uno al lado del otro, pero como todo momento emotivo tiene que acabar y ellos tuvieron que separarse.

-Tal vez sea demasiado rápido, pero… te amo Hinata- dijo Itachi besando la frente de Hinata, la cual se sonrojo a mas no poder.

-Itachi-san yo…- pero no pudo terminar debido a que su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar, ella tomo el celular y leyó el nombre de la persona ¨Sasuke¨ miro a Itachi y bajo la cabeza- tengo que contestar.

-Has lo que quieras Hinata- dijo Itachi un poco disgustado- creo que mejor me voy al Instituto yo solo…

-!Itachi-san! Por favor no te vallas, yo quiero ir contigo, es solo que… tengo que estar con Sasuke-kun, el vendrá por mi para ir al Instituto.

-De acuerdo Hinata, entonces te veo después- dijo Itachi tomando al camino que daba a la escuela, Hinata no sabia que hacer, tenia que hacer todo lo que Sasuke le dijera solo así podría estar mas tiempo con Itachi sin que se lo prohibieran, bueno prohibieran a medias debido a que ahora era la esclava de Sasuke, pero a pesar de que Sasuke le estaba llamando y que pasaría por ella en solo cinco minutos salió corriendo tras Itachi, cuando logro alcanzarlo lo abrazo por la espalda.

-Yo solo quiero estar contigo Itachi-san, no deseo estar con nadie mas, pero no quiero que te vallas, no quiero perderte- dijo Hinata, aunque Itachi no lograba mirarle la cara sabia que estaba llorando, el se volteo y tomo la cara de Hinata entre sus manos.

-Quiero dejar en claro una cosa Hinata- dijo mientras depositaba un suave y corto beso en los labios de Hinata- mientras yo viva hare todo lo posible para que no nos separen y tu no tienes que preocuparte por eso ¿de acuerdo?.

Hinata solo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, Itachi tomo su mano y comenzaron a caminar tomados de la mano hasta el Instituto, cabe destacar que tomaron el camino mas largo ya que deseaban compartir cada momento que tenían juntos, cuando estaban a unas cuadras del Instituto Hinata hablo.

-Itachi-san podríamos quedarnos aquí hasta que sea exactamente la hora de entrada- pidió Hinata.

-Claro que si Hinata, pero…¿Por qué no quieres entrar?- pregunto un poco preocupado Itachi.

-Sasuke me dijo que pasaría por mi para venir al Instituto y yo prefiero venir mil veces contigo que con el- dijo Hinata sintiendo que sus mejillas se ponían de un tono rojo intenso.

-No te preocupes, después de todo estas conmigo- dijo atrayéndola a el y abrazándola- saldremos de esto.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?- pregunto Hinata recargando su cabeza en el hombro de el.

-Porque te amo Hinata, y nadie lograra acabar con eso- dijo Itachi muy seguro.

-Pero que bonita pareja…- escucharon una voz fría a sus espaldas, se acerco a ellos y tomo a Hinata del brazo haciendo que esta se soltara de Itachi y se acercara a el- te dije que pasaría por ti Hinata-chan, debiste esperarme.

-Sasuke déjala tranquila, ella no quiere estar contigo- menciono Itachi- así que suéltala, unas cosas es que no pueda tocarte en casa, pero aquí te golpeare hasta que me canse.

-Pero que agresivo hermano, pero Hinata quiere estar conmigo, ¿no es así?- dijo mirando a Hinata, la cual solo bajo la cabeza y Sasuke la soltó quedando ella al lado de Sasuke.

-Esta bien Itachi-san yo me iré con Sasuke-kun, realmente no quiero problemas- dijo mirando a Itachi con una triste sonrisa.

Y así ella se fue dejando a Itachi solo en la esquina de la escuela, pudo ver como Sasuke tomaba a Hinata de la cintura y la acercaba a el, entraron por la puerta del Instituto y todos los estudiantes se quedaron viendo a la linda pareja sin saber realmente lo que pasaba por la mente de ambos e incluido Uchiha Itachi, después de un momento en que asimilo lo que pasaba Itachi se dirigió a la puerta del Instituto y entro, instantáneamente un grupo de chicas se acerco a el y pudo apreciar como Hinata lo miraba a través de la ventana de su salón, el solo tomo a una de las chicas y la llevo abrazada a su salón de clases, sabia que no debía hacer eso debido a que Hinata no se iba con su hermano por que quisiera sino que ella solo era una pieza de juego para su padre y para su hermano, aun así no dejaba de sentir celos de que su hermano la tocara y ella no decía nada, tenia que desquitarse de alguna manera, su hermano también presenciaba dicha escena y solo se divertía al ver la cara de Hinata, en algunos momentos sentía una gran lastima hacia ella y su hermano, pero el tenia que obedecer ordenes de su padre, Sasuke solo deseaba que su padre lo reconociera aunque eso significara no seguir su felicidad y hacer infelices a otros, Sasuke realmente apreciaba a su hermano mayor, era su ejemplo a seguir aunque tuviera todas las características Uchiha, Itachi siempre fue una persona centrada y no perdía su forma de ser, era realmente un ejemplo a seguir, no podía permitir que su padre mandara a Itachi a Inglaterra, pero todo dependía de la forma en que se comportara Itachi de ahora en adelante, pudo posponer esta ida pero si no obedecía lo mandarían aunque Sasuke quisiera hacer algo.

-"Tengo que conquistar a Hinata, para que ninguno salga lastimado"- pensó Sasuke- "de esa forma Itachi no tendrá que irse".

-¿Pasa algo Sasuke-kun?- pregunto Hinata, aunque el no se lo mereciera se preocupaba de el.

-No te importa, deberías alejarte de Itachi- dijo Sasuke- ahora eres mía Hinata, no debes acercarte a ningún hombre que no sea yo.

-Sasuke-kun yo solo estoy contigo para que Itachi no se valla, así que no creo que tenga derecho a decirme nada respecto a eso- dijo Hinata dejando todo su tartamudeo de lado- yo no me alejare de el.

Sasuke se acerco peligrosamente a ella, deteniéndose a unos centímetros del rostro de la chica.

-No creo que quieras que el se valla, así que aléjate, si vuelvo a verte con el, ten por seguro que no volverás a verlo, el se ira a Inglaterra y no lo veras en unos años y… ¿Quién sabe?… tal vez conozca a una linda chica inglesa, dicen que las extranjeras son hermosas- dijo viendo directamente los ojos color luna de Hinata.

-N-no, el no haría… e-el no ha-haría algo como eso- dijo Hinata, en ese momento sus ojos se estaban llenando de lagrimas, como podía Sasuke-kun decir algo tan terrible.

-Yo creo que si lo haría, imagínate llegas a un país extraño para ti, no conoces a nadie y de la nada aparece una linda chica que evita que te sientas muy solo yo caería rendido a sus pies Hinata- dijo Sasuke sonando lo mas frío posible- así que mejor aléjate de el.

-Si yo… n-no veo a I-Itachi-san, ¿tu permitirás q-que e-el se que-quede?- pregunto Hinata dudosa.

-Claro que si Hinata- dijo acariciando su mejilla- todo esta en tus manos.

-¿Pu-puedo pensarlo?- dijo ella.

-Claro que si, tienes hasta el final del día- dijo Sasuke y se alejo de ella.

Durante las clases Hinata no estuvo al tanto de lo que decían los profesores debido a que solo pensaba en lo que tenia que hacer, ella no quería que el se fuera y la olvidara, pero tampoco quería vivir alejada de el, si el realmente la amaba como ella e el, también sufriría el hecho de no estar con ella, pero en Inglaterra el estaría alejado de sus padres y podría hacer lo que el quisiera con su vida, pero ella no lo quería halla.

-"Que egoísta soy, no se que hacer"- pensaba Hinata.

A la hora de receso ya tenia todo claro, hablaría con Itachi y le diría lo que planeaba hacer, Sasuke solo trataba de separarlos y ella ya sabia la solución a todo eso, así que corrió por toda la escuela buscando a Itachi, pero no lo encontraba en ningún lado, así que decidió ir al salón del nombrado, entro al salón de clases y solo estaban los amigos de Itachi ahí.

-Etto… di-disculpen ¿no s-sabrían decirme do-donde se encuentra i-Ita-Itachi-san?- pregunto con mucha vergüenza.

-Claro que si princesa, creo que dijo que iba a la cafetería y después regresaba, pero ya casi llega el maestro y el ni sus luces…- dijo un chico rubio, su cabello cubría la mitad de su cara.

-B-bueno muchas gracias- dijo Hinata haciendo una reverencia.

Hinata salió de ahí lo mas rápido que pudo debido a que le dio mucha vergüenza preguntar por Itachi a los amigos de el, miro el reloj en su muñeca faltaban cinco minutos para que comenzaran las clases y aun no encontraba a Itachi, eso no le agradaba nada, tal vez el estaba huyendo de ella, decidió que lo mejor era esperar a la hora de la salida para hablar con el, faltaba poco para llegar a su edificio y cuando doblo la esquina no pudo creer lo que veía era Itachi y estaba besando a una chica y no cualquier chica era nada mas ni nada menos que Sakura Haruno una chica que iba en su misma clase, pero… ella era admiradora de Sasuke ¿no?, pero como era esto posible, Itachi recorría el cuerpo de la chica de arriba abajo, no se separaban fue cuando Hinata comenzó a derramar lagrimas conteniendo todo el dolor que ver eso le estaba provocando, Itachi no era… el no era así, aunque verlo con la chica a la entrada, pero no, eso no era posible, ¿porque la estaban lastimando tanto?, ella realmente estaba enamorada de el, pero tenia que decir algo, cuando estaba a punto de hablar Sakura abrió los ojos y vio a Hinata con una cara de superioridad y atrajo mas al chico hacia ella, Hinata no pudo mas y salió corriendo de ese lugar, no tenia ánimos de seguir en la escuela así que corrió y tomo su mochila y salió del salón con lagrimas en los ojos, no le respondió siquiera a su compañera Temari que era la única que la trataba bien de su salón, porque era la única que no estaba tras Sasuke, se escondió en el baño de chicas porque había guardias en las puertas y no podría salir de la Institución hasta que no fuera la hora de la salida, estaba llorando como nunca lo había hecho, el dijo que la amaba, lo dijo hace apenas unas horas, ¿estuvo jugando con ella?.

-"Dios ayúdame"- pedía la chica llorando desconsoladamente- "No quiero sentir esto".

Escucho como la puerta se abría y se quedo callada un momento, comenzó a escuchar las voces, eran voces de ¿chicos?, Dios en que baño se había metido, vio hacia los lados, ese no era el baño de chicas, ojala nadie se de cuenta de su presencia, siguió callada y reconoció las voces eran los amigos de Itachi y el estaba con ellos.

-Hey Itachi por cierto, una chica vino a buscarte al salon- era la voz del chico rubio.

-¿Una chica?- pregunto el- eso es común ¿no?- eso destrozaba a Hinata cada vez mas.

-Si, pero esta era realmente linda- dijo el chico.

-Muchas son lindas Deidara- continuo Itachi, a Hinata comenzaron a salir mas lagrimas, pero ahogaba sus sollozos con sus manos.

-Bueno eso es verdad, pero esta tenia unos ojos extraños- continuo el chico.

-¿Extraños?- pregunto.

-Si, del color de la luna- termino el chico rubio.

-¿Hinata?- dijo Itachi algo sorprendido- ¿ella vino al salón?

-Pues… chica no muy alta, cabello azulado y largo, y esos grandes ojos parecidos a dos grandes lunas, si así es ella creo que si.

-P-pero n-no la vi cu-cuando regrese- dijo Itachi algo nervioso.

-Pues realmente no lo se, si yo fuera tu la buscaría- dijo Deidara con una gran sonrisa- era bastante linda, tal vez podrías pasar un buen rato con ella- sugirió con una pervertida voz.

-Creo que…- dijo Itachi con voz molesta.

Ambos chicos escucharon un sonido proveniente de uno de los baños, así que fueron a ver quien era el chismoso, valla sorpresa que se llevo Itachi al ver a Hinata llorando tapándose la cara con las manos, mientras Deidara veía la escena divertido, ¿Qué hacia esa chica ahí?, ¿tan loca estaba por el Uchiha como para entrar al baño?...

~~~~~~~~~~~~ Continuara ~~~~~~~~~~~~

By Park Ji Sang

¿Reviews?


End file.
